1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a signal processing method and a signal processing device and, more particularly, to an audio signal processing method and an audio signal processing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a media player, the audio signal is usually processed by multiple electronic elements and generates new harmonics. However, a signal distortion happens when the harmonics applies to the original signal which is unpleasant to listeners.